


『孕期』

by Fred727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双人类AU, 双性盖, 盖文和RK900同居
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 怀孕的盖文与他的人类丈夫 奈斯 的故事。





	『孕期』

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings：双性＋怀孕盖，双人类au。
> 
> Chapter.1『温柔剧情』清水向。  
> 如题，这是个甜蜜温和的小短文。盖很母。  
> （很久之前就写了，一直忘记发）
> 
> 或许会有Chapter.2 『放荡时刻』分级R18，毕竟我已经差不多完全退出900G的圈，很可能不会写了，再说吧。毕竟RDR2西部牛仔对我的吸引力太大了T T  
> **和Chapter.1不同，这两篇是独立的故事**  
> 私设很多，荡妇盖，盖出轨，在盖孕期时奈斯还对他进行 暴力性爱 去惩罚他不听话的“妻子”。

[正文]

他醒了，家里很安静。阳光明媚，刺眼的白光钻进百叶窗照亮室内。窗台上的水养植物朝外界尽全力伸展叶芽，日复一日追随太阳的方向茁壮生长。一股微弱的气流拂过那株生命，触动叶片。他看着植物在光线下小幅度地抖动，耳边传来远处不知名的地方发出的鸟鸣，心里油然而生升起一种难得的安定感。盖文很久没遇到它了，他永远警惕，对任何威胁他地位的人或事一贯态度恶劣。安稳是不应存在的，尤其当他的职业不允许他沉浸在舒适之中。

而此时此刻，他第一次在这儿感受到了安全。可信的伴侣，温暖的被褥，熟悉的环境。那是他和奈斯的家。

他很安心。

身旁的位置空空荡荡，奈斯早在盖文睡醒之前离开，作为这个家庭中唯一能赚钱养家的男人，他肩上背负起不少的责任。自从爱人怀孕后他便劝说盖文离职。警探的工作不适合孕妇，为了孩子也为了大人，两者奈斯都要留下。福勒对此不置评价，盖文离职后总会有人能顶替他的位置。任何能力出色的人都是如此，谁能想象多久以后仿生人警探会不会让人类警察失去工作。他的重要性以及唯一性只对奈斯有效。没人比他更在乎盖文，以及，爱。

爱。这个字眼对盖文而言实在是过于稀罕。要是放在两年前，他绝对不会相信自己会跟男人同居，更别提婚姻。那曾是他无法想象的事情。可在今天，一切都已实现。盖文有些恍惚，发生的所有故事真实得让他疑惑，仿佛一场梦。

他的手抚过胸膛往下，再一路攀升，直达小腹的顶峰。他感觉到子宫里尚未出生的生命在动弹，臆想出的温柔嗓音悄声提醒他：胎儿的存在毋庸置疑。盖文将掌心贴紧肚皮，手掌处传来的微小振动都能让他产生不一样的念头。这样做对吗？身为双性人已经是件羞耻的事，如今被办公室的男同事搞大肚子，还丢了工作，只能在家待着等待生产。距离产期还有六个多月，数十次的孕吐就把他折磨得死来活去。怀孕一事比想象中的难上数百倍，但他毫无怨言。

他感到安逸，幸福围在他身旁。未来之路在他眼前一一铺展：孩子的性别？名字？他会成为伟大的人，亦或是平庸之辈？他的成长路程会顺利吗？他会遭遇怎样的挫折……

盖文不在乎这些疑问。

他只想在这一难得舒服的日子跟丈夫做爱。

 

-END-


End file.
